The Beast Within
by Cold-heart-Angel23
Summary: After a dangerous encounter from last night Danny ends up in the hospital, after being released he begins to act very strange. Will he save himself from losing control or be doomed to be a coldhearted monster? Find out and read it. And don't blame me!
1. Chapter 1

The Beast Within

Screen Title Caption: Releasing the Monster within you!

Summary: After being attacked by a ghost last night Danny ends up being hurt. After being released his begins to act very strange. On the night of the full moon he begins to transform: into a ghost werewolf! His human side is battling with his new found beast side. He's starting to lose ballance with his humanity and giving in to his other side. Both parts of him are struggling for control until one is gone forever. Will Danny control himself before the next moon or will he become a full-fledged ghost werewolf forever? Find out soon in 'The Beast Within'.

Screen Background: A large silver moon with Danny in the middle, his regular shadow was replaced with a huge shadowed wolf with red eyes and slits.

Ch.1 'Midnight Attack'

It was a cold night in Amity Park; people would call a 'nice place to live', for some standards. The night was peaceful and quiet as a lonely tomb in a barren graveyard. A black streak was soaring above the sky. It revealed to be a young boy no older than 14, he had a small care-free look on his face.

He had snow white hair, glowing green eyes, he wore a black and white jumpsuit, and a white DP emblem inside of it. He stopped when he got to Fenton Works; two white rings appeared on his waist and traveled through his body.

He was now Danny Fenton a.k.a Danny Phantom, it was about a year ago on his fourteenth birthday when his parents made the Ghost Portal; a machine that can access the Ghost Zone.

When it didn't work his parents gave up, he went inside to fix it and accidentally hit the 'on button' (I wonder why they never noticed it before) and turned the portal on with him inside of it. The ectoplasm fused with his own DNA creating Danny Phantom.

He decided to protect the town no matter the cost of his own life; he wants to save people no matter what.

'_It's quiet tonight' he thought as he was about to head towards his house and call it a night when a blue mist escaped from his mouth. 'Oh man! Why can't I get a break for once!' he yelled in his head as he flew around to find the source._

_As he kept on flying the more his ghost sense is going off showing he it is near by, he stopped when he heard a howl. He turned around to find the source when he felt a sudden pain strike him from behind._

_He's a phantom_

**_Danny Phantom, Phantom, Phantom_**

_Yo, Danny Phantom he was just 14_

_When his parents built a very strange machine_

_Designed to view a world unseen_

**_He's gonna catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom_**

_When it didn't quite work his folks just quit_

_Then Danny took a look inside of it_

_There was a great big flash and everything just changed  
_

_His molecules got all rearanged! _

**_Phantom Phantom _**

**_When he woke up he realized _**

**_He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes_**

**_He can walk through walls, disappear and fly_**

**_He's much more unique than the other guy_**

**_And it was then that he knew that he had to do _**

**_He's gotta stop all the ghosts that were coming through_**

_(He's here to fight for me and you!)_

_(He's gotta catch'em all cause he's Danny Phantom)_

_(He's gonna catch'em all cause he's Danny Phantom)  
_

_He's gonna catch 'em all cause he's ... (whispers) **Danny Phantom!**_**_  
_**

_He started to limp and discover that blood mixed with ectoplasm came out of his arm. The pain was getting worse, as he felt his body was letting him down, he shook it off and stood up just when a flash sped across from him._

"_Oh no, you **don't!**" he said while grabbing the Fenton Thermos and opened it sucking the creature inside. "I need to be careful, now I better get back I know I'll be grounded again" he sighed and flew back to his house._

_As he descended and turned back to Danny Fenton he felt the pain rushing through again, only this time it was worse than before, as if something was clawing him using him as a toy, playing with him, hurting him from the inside out. _

_He couldn't back away from the pain, he couldn't hold back and began to scream, and then everything went black._

_ He felt something warm touching his shoulder, he struggled to open his eyes to see who it was: it was Jazz, his older sister. "Jazz, what happend?" he asked weakly then cringed in pain._

_"Danny slow down your still hurt" she said gently stroking his head as he looked around to see he wasn't in his own home. _

_ "Where am I?" he asked looking at her with confusion and concern._

_"Danny, your in the hospital" she said quietly at her brother who was now shocked. "Why am I here, how did I get here?" he asked in confusion. _

_ "Danny you got attacked last night, I found you on the OP'S Center and brought you to mom and dad were scared to find you like this, so were took you to the hospital, none of the doctors could find what kinds of creature or person could make those marks on you, and we waited till you were better" she said in one long summary, which left Danny stunned._

_ 'Had I really been out that long, what came over me, what had attacked and why was in so much pain?' he thought and cringed when he felt arm hurting again._

_ "Danny settle down, we'll come back later and get some rest" she said as she was about to leave the room when Danny spoke "Jazz?" he said and she turned around. "Yes Danny?" she asked and saw a smile on his face "Thank you" he said as he laid down and as she left he began to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't own Danny Phantom, and if you want to know about the crossovers it takes me a lot more time for that, don't criticize me on this ok, no flames just reviews, and a present to Horselvr4ever123, thanks for participating with my other stories._

_Next TIme is a dream sequence and it will be a long one I promise._

No flames, just reviews and respect me and I will respect you!


	2. Lunar Encounter

Thank you for reviewing! Oh and for Celestial Maiden Sukira I'm not trying to copy your story I thought I should make a good monster story since I already made another, and I'm waiting patiently for you to update on your stories, not trying to rush you! For those who think I'm making it similar to yours I'm gonna make it very different from yours as possible so I won't get any complaints ok.

Ch. 2 '_Lunar encounters'_

_It was quiet at the hospital this time of night, Jack and Maddie were staying a few rooms down from Danny's room. Maddie was tucked into bed and Jack was holding onto a stuffed teddy bear (wierd I saw that in the series so I thought I should put this in? Ironic huh?). _

_Jazz was staying in a room close to her brothers she was holding Bearbert Einstein (from the Fenton Menace people, I think it's good that I should add it). She looked sad as she stared at the cloudless night sky, 'Danny what happend to you?' she thought as she went to sleep._

_Not so far away Sam was staying the night, but Tucker didn't intend to because of his irrational fear of hospitals (awkward!). She slept in a room close to Danny's her regular amathyst eyes were now red and tears were streaming down her face. "Danny, I don't know what did this to you, but I hope you'll be ok" she muttered and went to sleep._

_In Danny's room however, he was struggling in his sleep he felt very uncomfortable. He felt like something was stirring inside of him and trying to be released, he was continuing to struggle until he suddenly stopped. Beads of sweat rolled down his for-head and passed his face, he was starting to cringed in his sleep. _

_(Right now we go into his dreams to find out what happend)

* * *

Danny's Dreams_

_He woke up to find he wasn't in the hospital anymore, instead he was in a cold, lifeless forest. The grounds were barren, the soil was cold as ice with lack of warmth, the tree's were dead and had very little life in them._

_ He stared at the barren view and was completely in shock; his parents weren't her neither his sister or friends. As he started to stand up the pain in his arm from earlier returned to him and felt worse than before._

_ He felt his own bones began to change from the inside and the shape of his body also began to morph. His bones cracked in displeasure and twisted in agony as his body continued to torment him._

_ When the torture ceased, the pain went away from his body and he had an unspeakable feeling inside of him._

_The feeling was continuing to grow stronger as he fell victim towards it, he started running, running through the barren glade._

_ He reached a spot when he saw the moon; it was completely full. He didn't know why, but it beckoned him to call to it, and he did with one long, eeire howl that echoed through the barren world.

* * *

Danny shot up from his bed and felt something wrong, beads of sweat formed on his face, he was starting to feel slightly warm as he nearly got out of bed. He started to fall abit and felt like he was on fire._

_ He then looked up and saw out the window was a full moon. He started to groan in agony as the moon's silver beams poured on him, the silhoute of his shadow morphed into a monstrous creature. Suddenly, a loud howl woke the entire family up, "Jack did you here that?" Maddie said to her husband and nudged him to keep him awake._

_"What... give me that.. fudge" he said drowsily and Maddie managed to finally wake him up. Jazz and Sam walked out of their rooms and were the first to arrive at Danny's. To their surprise they were shocked at what they found: the whole room torn-up and claw marks were on the walls. "Danny" Sam whispered as the parents came into the room shocked at this._

_"Where's Danny?" Maddie asked hopefully receiving an answer that he is ok, when she saw the look on Jazz's face "I don't know mom, I just don't know" she replied.

* * *

_

_ Both of them (includes Sam and Jazz) went outside to search for him; Jack and Maddie went downtown, while Jazz got the school's area, and Sam went towards their usual hangouts. When Sam checked out the Nasty Burger, she heard growling; she suggested it was a dog of some sort._

_The growling was growing louder as Sam felt something fast went past her and made her flinch. She regained her focus when she saw a pair of red eyes that had tiny blue slits. 'H-Hello?" she said nervously to the shadow-like figure and it gave her a nasty snarl, before lifting its arm and swinging down on her. _

_Luckily, she dodged in time, and saw at the end were long-deadly claws, she only saw it was a few feet taller than her and slightly larger. She tried to run away, but the 'thing' was catching up to her fast in lightning speed._

_ She was almost heading back to the hospital when she tripped and fell to the ground. The monster was closing in on her when it stopped and got a closer look of her face. Sam felt fear in her heart as it came closer, but she didn't get the chance to see its face when the sun began to rise. _

_The monster started to back off and its howling was starting to cease as it began to glow. She managed to get a view of it transforming back, as the light began to fade she saw what was standing in its place; Danny._

_ 'Danny, what the...? How could...?' she said in her and was shocked at this. She grabbed on to him and went into the building to return him to his room before the others got back._

_A few hours later, the others came back to Danny's room to their surprise "Danny!" Maddie yelled causing Sam and Danny to slightly wake up "Uh.. what happend?" he said as he saw his parents and friends face. His sister ran up to him and gave him a hug "Danny where were you?" she asked him with tears in her eyes._

_ "I don't know what happend, but I'm glad to see you" he said as he began to faint, but Sam caught his neck. "Kids we're gonna check on you later, after we get the results from the doctors" Jack said as the parents left a-long with Jazz. _

_'I don't know what happend to you tonight, or what was that thing, I'm thinking this isn't the last time we will see it' she said in her mind as she started to fall back to sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes: I don't own Danny Phantom, please don't criticize I'm trying to make it different from yours so I won't have to waste my work, oh and Horselvr4ever123 I'm unable to load a picture or drawing- sorry about that! Maybe some other time. Oh and no flames just reviews!_

_Oh and P.S (Inhales a large amount of breath and releases it) SAVE DANNY PHANTOM! _


	3. Anger

The Beast With in Pt. 3

Sorry I haven't been updating lately, because I didn't get anymore reviews for this or my other stories. I felt like no one wanted to review them anymore so I stopped. I'm gonna put this up until I get 7 new reviews for this! 7 REVIEWS! I felt since people stopped reviewing me I shouldn't right much lately. If you truly like my stories please review them and give any comment in my update.

Ch. 3 'Anger'

It had a few days after the mystery with Danny, at the hospital no one could find out how Danny disappeared and reappeared, and the mysterious claw marks in his room. The doctors were both puzzled by this reaction that it never had happen before.

After a few hours of examining the room, Jack of course thought it was a ghost that could have done; however, they couldn't find anything that would match the claws in the room. So they left the case on-hold and cleaned up the mess that was in his hospital bed.

When they got home, Danny quickly went in him room and felt glad to be back in his own house. He felt like it had been nearly an eternity since he had been back here. Still one thing has been going on in his mind since he had been in the hospital _'What is happening to me?' he thought worriedly at this. _

_'I couldn't remember about last night, but somehow I could feel it was very pleasant at all' he thought at this grimly as he heard a voice calling him "Danny! Dinner!" he could hear his mom shouting from downstairs._

_When he got down he saw the main course of dinner tonight- ribs (if you want to know why I put it there, it just popped into my head). _

_When the others were preparing to eat, Danny suddenly gained a hungry look in his eye, he felt like a specific craving to gorge on it._

_Suddenly with amazing speed he took plenty portions of it and devoured it when it seemed like seconds. His parents and sister were quite surprised at this "Danny are you alright?" Jazz asked him. "Never been better," he simply replied to her only to received a worried look (which she didn't do a good job at hiding; well her parents didn't pay any attention to it)._

"_I'm going up to my room now" he said before his parents could ask anything else about what had happened. "Maddie do you think that Danny was exposed to a ghost?" he muttered than pulled out a miniature taser. "I'm gonna get you ghost!" he shouted, but Maddie took the taser out of his hand._

_As Danny arrived back in his room he wondered why he did he had a sudden hunger. It started to worry him a bit, he felt like he quite wasn't himself, like he was another person or another being. _

_He was starting to tire when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in," he said with a yawn, Jazz appeared behind it and came in with concern. "Danny, can I have a minute with you?" she asked with concern only receiving a tired look from him._

"Yes, Jazz is there something that you want" he asked her and she came in and sat down on his bed. "Danny about the ghost attack" she said looking at him in the eye "I was afraid we wouldn't see you again" she replied, but Danny shrugged it off.

"Jazz, I can't come out perfect with every ghost I fight besides I'm fine" he said with edgy in his voice. "Danny I just-" she was cut off when he grabbed her wrist and began squeezing it tightly. She was cringing in pain as his grip was getting tighter every second. "Danny please stop it!" she cried and she felt his grip letting go.

She looked at her hand seeing nail marks in her skin and looked at Danny seeing a surprised expression on his face. His expression went from surprised to anger in a short amount of time.

She could hear a small growl escape from his throat, without warning he pushed her aside and ran out of his room. She quickly got up and started to run after him, but things puzzled her inside her head.

'_Danny, I wonder what happened to you?' she said to herself as she caught up with him on the roof. When she caught up she was surprised; he had disappeared. She knew it wouldn't be possible to quickly change into his ghost form and leave in a matter of seconds._

_ She heard something that had caught her attention: growling, it sounds like an animal one that she wasn't familiar with. _

_The temperature suddenly dropped rapidly as the growling continued to grow louder every second. She can hear he heart beat rapidly as she felt as if someone or something was waiting for her. She turned around to see a shadow of her brother or something that looked liked him._

"_D-Danny?" she asked nervously, the figure turned around showing a pair of dark blood red eyes at her. She can hear a loud growl escaping from its mouth (if your wondering why I put it in there you'll know I'm trying to make it interesting) and she flinched as it started to leave. _

_ "What is happening to you Danny?" she said to herself as the night's breeze swept her hair as she stared sadly at the former place that or what her brother stood.

* * *

Author's notes: Srry, I haven't updated lately is because I felt no one would read my stories anymore. If I don't get a couple of new reviews by the beginning of summer I can't update in another month or two. I had severe writers block and I hope you would forgive me for this. I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. No flames, just reviews please._

_ Oh and P.S- Save Danny Phantom, don't let nick take this show away from us!  
_


	4. hallucinations and sickness

Sorry I haven't been updating soon! I had major case of writer's block for a whole month! I've been working on my first crossover.Still I'm sorry I haven't been working on this! I will work on this to keep my streak going (though I don't have a streak I like to give my-self credit for it). I'm very sorry! I have a cold and numerous breakdowns on homework from school, either this is really school or a prison camp in disguise!

P.S sorry I haven't been updating lately I thought people never cared about this story, though I worked hard on it. Now onto the next chapter of: The Beast Within!

Oh and P.S.- PLEASE SPARE ME FOR PETE'S SAKE!!

* * *

Ch. 4 "Hallucinations and Sickness"

After the previous events of last night Jazz decided to stop by Danny's room to ask what had happened. She was about to go to his room when her parents called her for downstairs about something. Completely unaware of what predicament Danny was in right now.

Danny was in his bed, but his look of peaceful slumber actually resembles a nightmare in dreamland. After talking to Jazz about her grades are gonna get her in some good college she finally went upstairs to check up on her brother.

"Danny I need to talk to you about.." she was silenced once she saw her brother in bed. His face was very pale as if he dying (that was a description of his illness he's not dying its something else, I don't want to get into too much detail, just continue on), his body was mostly covered in sweat (that you just have to imagine it), and his clothes were slightly torn up like they were ripped up on purpose.

"Danny are you OK?" she asked to her brother as she was staring at him in his current state. He slightly moaned as his eyes slightly opened up, his vision was blurry as he was trying to make out of his sister.

"J-Jazz...?" he asked in a sickly voice that sound like gravel in a blender (don't know why, I just like to make it work for the story). He looked at her and was starting to sink in to his bed as if he was getting heavier.

"Danny you don't look so good, I'm telling mom and dad that you need to stay in today" she replied as she was going to her parents leaving Danny in his room again. His eyes were beginning to get heavier as he could no longer keep in touch with reality.

Danny felt as if he was under the sun, the heat seamed like it was burning like the inside of a volcano (I just try to make this story good as possible to my loyal viewers). He felt as if he was dying all over again (just a figure of speech, I'm trying to write here anyway).

"Danny be careful, you need to rest right now" Jazz said to him as she closed the door and left Danny with his fate (which is tossing and turning while being sick). He continued to toss in turn as it felt he was in so much pain from something that was going on in his mind.

* * *

_Danny's Dream scape_

_He looked around seeing himself once again in the barren forest only this time he saw something different this time. _

_ The ground was cold, but drenched in what he guessed wasn't water, but blood. The trees were dead barely showing any life in them, he felt as if they were dead for many years to come._

_ The ground was barren as no life would ever grow here, the sky was gray and lifeless. There was no sun in the sky and the moon was slowly coming out of the dark mist that covered the entire sky._

_He then saw his own hands, only they were not exactly hands they resembled claws. Long, sharp blade-like claws appearing on his hand, to his point of view it looked like he could tear steel in-half or worse... kill an innocent human life._

_The light of the nearly visible moon struck the ground as he began to feel something wrong with him, something very bad._

_Pain stuck him hard, as he felt as if he body structure was changing in shape and form. The pain continued to spread through out his entire body._

_Last thing he knew he was running, at something as if he felt it was completely on instinct. Something, he couldn't control, it didn't quite feel humane, but more like...  
_

... _feral._

_He slowly felt as if all his humanity was slowly leaving him, it felt like nothing that loved or mattered existed anymore as it was slowly ceasing._

_Then everything he had known in his life vanished, he tried to remember what, but he couldn't figure out why._

_The next thing he knew, he was next _to _a river, but to him something was wrong._

_He stood down to get a closer look at the water, but as he looked closely it didn't resemble water at all._

_Unfortunately, he couldn't describe what the strange liquid was, before he heard a voice calling him and everything went black._

* * *

_In reality_

Danny slowly opened his eyes to see his sister standing above his bed. His vision was blurry, but he could see the look on her face: she was very worried.

Jazz slowly descended to see him close and eye to eye contact.

"Danny" she said quietly as a small tear came down her face, but to Danny he couldn't see clearly because of his illness, but he knew she was sad.

Jazz didn't know what was going on with her brother, but her instincts told her something was very wrong.

Danny could barely feel his surroundings as drowsiness nearly taking over him.

"Danny whats wrong?" she asked as she tried to wake him up, but to no avail and he still was asleep.

_'Please, Danny something is wrong with you I know it' _she thought, before hearing the sound of her parents calling her downstairs.

She took a quick glance at her brother and left for downstairs still worrying and unaware of what was going to happen in the future.

* * *

Authoress' notes: I don't own Danny phantom, and I'm not copying from anyone else's stories. sorry if it has been over a year, I just had writers block. I was also thinking about writing a new danny Phantom fanfic, one that involves a japanese ghost. kind of original huh.

No flames, just reviews please. Spare me and possible beta reader wanted!


End file.
